The diversity of computing and communication applications increases as the size of the enabling devices decreases. Efficiency is a key design element for small devices. A mobile device, which is used by a Subscriber Consumer (SC), provides a good user experience when the device is able to quickly discover service(s) proximate to the device. Additionally, the device seeks to reduce power consumption for the mobile device as well as apparatus and machines at the Service Provider (SP).